


【锤基】我弟弟说他怀孕了。

by YanXII



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 关键词：现代架空，两学生，兄弟，双儿基，直男锤（会给他掰弯的！）简而言之就是一个超不正经，先怀后爱，喜当爹闹翻天（？）浪漫又现实正经又沙雕的故事了。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
早上八点，索尔按时爬起来洗脸刷牙，不一样的是今天穿了套人模狗样的西装，然后轻轻喷了些香水，打电话定了一束花。

他要去约会，外面正阳光大好。

头发OK，领带OK，味道OK，一切都妙不可言，好的，他要去约会了。

“叩叩”

他一向爱睡懒觉的弟弟今天起的格外早，象征意义的敲了两下门就自作主张的进来，穿着平时的睡衣，不同的是下身只穿了内裤。但并没什么问题，反正他们是兄弟。

“你要干嘛去？”  
“约会！这次是新认识的女朋友，叫Jane，是个红头发的女孩。”索尔并不在意弟弟为什么突然对这些感兴趣，兴致勃勃的拿着刚刚定不下的两条领带“你说那个好看，我要不要换换？”

洛基盯着索尔：  
“不准去。”

啊？  
“那个，洛基你说什么……？”  
索尔丈二摸不到头脑，这今天是怎么了？突然拦着他出去。洛基平时可从不多管闲事。

他们两兄弟在一起住，大三索尔住不惯宿舍，自己租了房子，刚好房子离洛基的高中很近，洛基快要高考，去年父母便让他们住在一起，让哥哥好好照顾些弟弟。

开始索尔并不是太乐意，以后不能带妞回家了啊。可他毕竟是哥哥，怎么能计较这些？于是，偶尔帮弟弟讲讲课，分享些小经验，照顾好一日三餐和各种营养，都过去一年了，剩下不过两月时间，他的自由也就回来了，哥哥自然要当好。

洛基平时懒得理他，自己复习功课，偶尔关心一句，从不嘘寒问暖。

所以今天真是反常。

洛基说，“不准去，换衣服，我要去医院。”

“你生病了？！”  
比起约会自然是弟弟的身体重要。索尔连忙问到，“怎么回事，是哪里不舒服？”

“我怀孕了。”

洛基从睡衣兜里摸出一根检孕棒，上面醒目的红杠杠，然后直接递给索尔——“我怀孕了，哥哥。”

索尔手里的鞋，“叭”就掉在地上。

“宝宝，不是，今天不是愚人节啊……”  
“我没和你开玩笑。”  
索尔懵逼，“我说老弟……你是男孩你知道么？你最近是不是压力太大，读书读傻了？”

“哥哥你是傻逼么？我是双性。”洛基翻了个白眼，顺势要脱下他的小内裤。“你不知道？我还以为全家都知道，看来是爸爸妈妈没告诉你。”

“没……”索尔，现在在连续二层的震惊中。

一：他弟弟怀孕了  
二：他弟弟双性还能怀孕

洛基笑了笑，“感兴趣么哥哥？放心，你以后看的机会多着呢，你会习惯我双性的生理的。”索尔抬头的时候，洛基已经脱的干干净净了。

“看，我胸口不会发育但也是软软的。你可以摸摸”洛基顺势去拉索尔的手，“不知道怀孕后会不会有奶水，好烦躁啊……”听到这话的索尔惊觉自己的手真的包裹在弟弟白白嫩嫩的胸上，赶忙急急忙忙缩手。

“下面你就先别太摸了……我这两天有点敏感。”当洛基推开索尔的手，索尔脑子里嗡一声的挣开，妈呀，这太奇怪了——

他用了五秒钟来稳定情绪，然后终于找回理智，他把手放在弟弟的小腹上，那里平展，看起来清瘦的少年，却孕育了一个生命。

“是谁欺负你了？我去弄死他。”

索尔脸色发阴，好了，他稍微接受了一点点双性的说法。可他的弟弟不过刚刚成年，漂亮优雅，是全奥丁家的小王子。是谁家的臭小子，敢占他弟弟的便宜，还搞大他弟弟的肚子？！

他让那混蛋小子吃不了兜着走！

洛基看着他的哥哥，欲语还休。

“快说，有哥哥帮你撑腰。妈的……居然敢搞我弟弟，真是嫌命长……”

洛基还是不说话。

“宝贝你不要怕，你有家里给你撑着，告诉我，你有哥哥。”索尔转念一想，该不是洛基喜欢谁，他自己自愿发生了关系没保护好自己，呲，那也不能让他的洛基受委屈，“弟弟你放心，放心，洛基，哪怕是你的错，也得让那个男孩负责，孩子是两个人的，哥哥不能看你做傻事，也绝不能让你受委屈。”

“哥哥会照顾好你，要是不值得的男孩，也有哥哥呢，不怕。”

洛基想了想，他哥哥说的没错。他不能像青春疼痛文学那样，自己去抱个球躲起来隔绝世界生孩子，现实点，他需要照顾，需要好好的照顾，他本来就还是个孩子，就该被惯着宠着好好伺候。

于是索尔迎来今早的第三次精神冲击。

“哥哥，孩子是你的。”

蛤？

“你说的对，哪怕是我的错，孩子也是两个人的责任，嗯，哥哥，孩子是你的。”  
“等等别闹，你别闹洛基，不用不好意思说，快告诉我实话。”

今天到底是不是愚人节？赶紧告诉他这就是一个恶作剧。他倒霉的弟弟从小就喜欢恶作剧，一定是忽悠他，验孕棒的红杠杠是他自己画上去的。肯定是这小家伙，又不知道因为什么闹不开心？

洛基脸一横，“我没闹。”  
“我不告诉你，你逼我说实话，我告诉你，你又不信。”

干脆摸了索尔的手机，拨给了妈妈，“喂妈妈，我身体有点不舒服，有点复杂，你来了再说好不好呢。”  
“不用担心啦，这件事情当面说比较好，先别让爸爸知道，我怕他生气。爱你妈妈。”

索尔，目瞪口呆。

“你真怀了！！？你别闹行不行？我刚刚，上一秒，前一刻，才知道你是双性？！你说我怀了你的，啊？！你说你怀了我的孩子？？你好不好笑啊！！！”  
索尔拍着桌子就训，洛基身上不着一缕。

他前一刻还窝在哥哥怀里，现在床边打了一个哆嗦。

“你好好玩啊？洛基？来，我本来还不想说这件事，那我先训训你。”  
“你怎么这么不爱惜自己，你傻么？难怪从小都不会送你去宿营，不上床不做爱，你怀什么？还有我，你说是我的，这个时候你耍什么宝呢？”  
“一会儿妈就真来了，你要是真怀孕，你怀我孩子不可笑吗？我操过你么？”

洛基缩了缩，想去伸手抓衣服，“粗俗……”索尔刷的把衣服抽走。  
“你可好意思说我粗俗！？洛基啊洛基，你做了还怕我教育？”

金发男人急了，伸手就冲着洛基的腿间过去搔挂，想确认了下刚刚知道的事情。洛基瞬间腿软，一阵骚痒，跌了一跤，又瘫进哥哥怀里。他突然又怕的缩了缩。

真有……索尔愣了一下，然后抱稳弟弟，食指指节向下找到穴口，探进去半个指节，左左右右的摩擦。他可真没想到，这是真的。

那怀孕，难不成也是真的？！

洛基愣住盯着索尔的眼睛……  
“哥，哥哥……？”洛基发着抖，眼泪就开始在眼眶里打转。

索尔抽出手指，找了张纸巾擦干净，把内裤往洛基怀里一扔。然后认认真真的给洛基套上睡衣扣上扣子。然后把怀里的弟弟往外一推。

“你什么黑锅都敢往我头上扣？洛基，你现在多少岁了？你以为亲亲额头就能怀孕吗？！”

“还有你怀孕了，你要是真怀孕了，怀孕，你才十八岁！我操，我操！！我的天，你他妈我……你是有多不爱惜自己，你被谁睡了！？”

“别说是我的，怎么可能是我的？！孩子生下来你说是我的，你连DNA的测试都没法做！你是我弟弟！我亲弟弟！！”

“是不是觉得自己年龄还小，我就该任你说瞎话？小混蛋……你已经成年了，你要对自己的行为负责！你跟谁上床了你？”

“洛基.奥丁森！！你跟我说实话，谁把你操了！！”索尔低头砸床，“混蛋，混蛋——你别闹了，谁欺负了你啊，谁欺负了你了我的宝贝……你个傻瓜！！！！”

洛基看着他失态的哥哥。

“没人欺负我。”  
索尔抬头，“你是真的怀孕假的怀孕？”  
洛基答：“等你带我去医院确诊。验孕棒说是真的。”

索尔问，“谁的？”他挠了挠头发，“如果是你自己玩的过火了，不知道是谁的，行，哥哥也站在你这边。你不想说可以不说，只是我没想你能私生活那么乱。”

索尔咬牙，操，明明每天都是住在家里，什么时候被人拱了？

洛基推了一把他的哥哥。

“就是你的。”

索尔急的都懵了，说都话不利索了，“你还说什么胡话，我，事实是什么，你个混蛋，无论是什么我不会怪你，我会保护你！你别在说是我的的胡话了……我们睡过么？你盯着我自渎后的纸巾塞进身体里了？”

“你为什么讲的那么下贱？”  
“洛基你自己想想，还有什么比你怀了我的孩子听着更诡异——你自己给我反省反省，你是在外面瞎搞到多乱，还是你下贱到，倒贴的爱到要给怀中这种野种的父亲推卸责任！！”

洛基揪起他哥哥的头发。

“对！哥哥！我就是倒贴下贱的爱你！在你晕晕沉沉喝多了的时候，坐在你的身上强奸你，榨出你的精液怀上你的孩子。对，你没有操我，我操你了，我一直这么做，我真是有病有病神经病！！”

洛基眼眶红了，看的索尔揪心，弟弟的眼泪一簇簇的，哗啦啦落下。

“你现在可清楚了？你现在可满意了？什么叫你愿帮我负责？我还不如自己偷偷摸摸找个地方躲起来！我就应该自己给自己留点脸，我这不是给自己找麻烦！”

“我讨厌你！”

洛基摔门而去。  
“bang！”的巨大一声，天花板快要给他撞下来。简直要一声拆掉这个小小的家。

索尔看着手机上，年轻女孩的未接电话。短信里质问为什么鸽她的原因。

嘿——你说这什么事啊！  
怎么还成他是恶人了？

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

02

洛基非常非常的懵。他在想自己到底是那里出了问题。  
他原意是想，开着玩笑的和哥哥瞎扯。借着情欲就把床上了。等索尔反应过来，和他睡了，接他肚子里那个算不上盘又算盘的盘。

呲，跟绕口令似的。

看着镜子里的自己，呦吼，他长的多好看？追他的男男女女可以从纽约排队去三里屯。他的狐朋狗友告诉他，只要他脱掉衣服去勾引，就没有成不了功的。

于是他就把衣服脱掉，拉着哥哥的手在身上游走，居然换回他哥哥的一顿臭训。

一不小心，他就把所有的实话都抖露了出来。

洛基摸着肚子，真奇怪，他到底是哪一步做错了？为什么怀上了？他哪次意淫哥哥也没说自己把那个塞进去啊……他一向谨慎，偶尔等索尔喝酒多了，睡的熟了，才敢抱着哥哥亲亲抱抱。就是脱了裤子，他就只敢蹭蹭，还是用自己那根蹭，都不太敢拿那个部分去磨，虽然确实是磨过，但应该没有说射进去啊，啧，就是他经常经常偷偷摸摸做这事，可都一年了也没见有事，就是前几天突然开始易吐，嗜睡，朋友说他是不是有了，他还跟人对骂。

到家半信半疑，结果试纸告诉他，完蛋。

他也懵啊。他就是，他，他……啊啊啊啊！！！！

外屋

“喂妈，准备过来了么？”  
“索尔啊，还没有呢，洛基是怎么了。”  
“他跟我使小性子，这次你绝对不能来，不能惯他的小毛病了。”  
弗利嘉在电话对面，半信半疑。  
“洛基真没事？”  
“当然没事！你还不信我！他脸皮薄，不好意思和你说实话，才让我打，他没病，身体好着呢！”  
“那妈妈不去了，你哄哄他，惯着点他，他要考试了对不对。”  
“妈，你就放心吧！我照顾他能有什么问题，保证健健康康白白胖胖！”

挂了电话，索尔长喘一口气，推开了洛基的屋门，小混蛋正拿着笔冲着习题册发呆。眼睛红红肿肿，明显哭过。

“走，和我去医院。”

他毕竟是哥哥。

索尔靠在医院的门边上等了很久，他也不清楚具体的七七八八，但他知道他不能逼洛基了，刚刚等的时候，那孩子哗啦啦的吐了。看来怀孕多半是真的。

化验单出来了，洛基不敢说话，索尔去找了医生。

怀了，才四周多一点，小胚胎，洛基的孕早反应来的早了。是真的，还真是怀了。洛基一个人搁外面坐着，发呆。等哥哥出来的时候，害怕的向后面缩了一下。

他脸皮薄，他以为不会出事，他不知道怎么回答那些大喊大叫，他干过的事情，说出来能像下热水烫一层皮。他有什么好说的？他暗恋他的哥哥，憋憋屈屈，他倒霉的哥哥，是个彻头彻尾的直男。

索尔喜欢胸大屁股大的腰细女孩，他的女朋友一个比一个好看。这一年里，洛基没少见。他能怎么办，他是从小的优等生，难道像混蛋索尔表白，难道还告诉他……？

他就是个有恋兄癖的小孩。

这世上一半的双性，都活在GV里。他是双性，话本里就生性淫乱。他也逃不过那句话，他也是会在美梦里梦见被次次贯穿，他唯一的不一样，可能就是，贯穿他那人的脸，总是从小对他疼爱有加的哥哥。

他发现自己对哥哥有异样的情愫后，就会将自己奇怪的性幻想安插在哥哥身上。于是他在哥哥熟睡后，爬上哥哥的床，那时候他们还住在老房子里。第一次尝试安抚自己，都是躺在哥哥身边——后来他越玩越大胆了。

他要怎么和索尔解释？  
亲爱的哥哥，我喜欢你，我用你自渎，不小心把自己玩怀孕了？

他怎么不在惨兮兮点的加上，[哥哥你别和其他人约会，放弃你的女朋友，从此好好爱我吧？]

对哥哥来说，他就是亲弟弟。

彻头彻尾的弟弟，小孩子，亲人，甚至，其实这么多年来，索尔也是拿他当男孩子……啊，他到底还能做多少的蠢事啊！

索尔拍了拍他正发呆弟弟的肩膀。  
“洛基，晚上想吃什么，哥哥带你去吃。再过段日子，你孕反上来就不能好好吃东西了。”

男孩回头，这一次，他的哥哥没有说他。  
没有训他，没有追问。  
只是问他想吃什么。

洛基想说真好，此刻他只想说这句话。然后想对哥哥说谢谢，还想知道到底要怎么办，十八岁，早孕，说不清楚来历的孩子。

他脑子里乱成一锅粥。  
而要庆幸他的哥哥并不追问。

索尔只给了他一个问题。  
“要不要留下这个孩子？”

打胎要趁早，留下也要做多方考虑。不可以轻易忽视这个问题，索尔提出这个问题的时候，Loki正在吃布丁。

好像布丁瞬间就不太好吃了。

幸亏已经是晚上的最后一道甜点。宽宏大量的哥哥还是给了他一个还不错的晚餐时间。

晚上睡前，索尔给洛基倒了杯牛奶。

哥哥坐在床边，问道“明天是最后一天假，后天还想不想去上学？”

“当然要去，我快考试了。”  
“会觉得不舒服么？”  
“基本没有什么事，之前要不是和别人开玩笑，都不清楚自己怀了。”

索尔揉了揉洛基的头发，“跟哥哥说，你害怕么？”

洛基瞪大他绿色的眼睛，盯着他暗恋许旧的哥哥

“怕。”  
“我特别害怕。”  
“怎么办哥哥……我怕的不行，我真的不知道怎么和你说……我从没想过我会怀孕，怎么办，对不起，呜，对不起，我好怕……”  
“怎么办，怎么办，怎么办！呜呜呜呜哇哇哇哇，哥哥——”

他还只是个少年，刚刚迈入成年，象牙塔的小王子，还没有接触社会，从来没有谈过一场恋爱，小孩子，这样一个他——就这么怀孕了。

洛基也想过逃，可他更不敢……他的哥哥一定会给他庇护，他出去了能有什么？没有存款，没有经验。他真的不敢，太不敢了，他好怕……于是在摊牌了的这天，他终于趴在哥哥的怀里嚎啕大哭。

他自己还是个孩子，他实在没办法接受自己肚子里也有一个小娃娃。

从看见试纸那一刻，他用完了一整盒，他真的懵了，赤裸裸的事实，他就是怀孕了！  
他钻在自己的小被窝里默默流泪，他自作聪明的和哥哥装模作样。其实他比谁都要害怕，他怕到都不知道怎么去解释。

此刻，他抱着哥哥的脖子，哇哇哇的失态大哭。

心里有个担子，终于卸下来了。

洛基哭的一抽一抽的，喘不上来气，哭着开始打起哭嗝。  
索尔抱着他给他顺气，帮他调整呼吸，拍拍他的背：“不怕不怕，来，深呼吸——”

“哭吧，哭出来就不怕了。”索尔轻轻亲了亲洛基的额头，“睡吧，我就在这里，哥哥会一直陪着你，直到你睡着。”

洛基拉着索尔的食指，在抽泣中，呼吸慢慢平稳。终于陷入睡眠后，洛基拉着哥哥，轻轻念叨，“对不起，哥哥……”

索尔抽出手，长长叹气——  
“你也知道说对不起啊，小混蛋。”

关好房门，索尔拿起钥匙，跑到公园的小花园，冲着人工湖大喊一声：“啊啊啊——！！！！！！！”

“混蛋！！骗子！！笨蛋！！傻瓜！！”

他的大脑过载，他妈的，他弟弟居然会怀孕？！还有双性，日，这都多少年了？！他怎么就不清楚——还有什么叫他的孩子！洛基完全不像开玩笑，他总不能在这孩子这么害怕这么慌乱的时候再去捣乱吧！！

但他也心乱如麻，谁告诉他这到底怎么回事？

他自己找了个小酒馆，要了杯果酒——他是想喝点，但是总不能在这个关头喝晕，他还得照顾那个小傻瓜。他的弟弟现在离不开人照顾。

操……不干好事的小骗子。

索尔想起下午医生的各种嘱咐，更是一个头两个大，手机这时候响了起来，是他的新任女朋友，索尔烦躁极了，直接挂断，扔到一边。

别来烦他——别烦他！！！

啊，那又怎么可能是他的孩子？他向天地发誓，他绝对没有对洛基有过任何哥哥对弟弟以外的心思！索尔猛然想起洛基的话：

[我就是倒贴下贱的爱你！在你晕晕沉沉喝多了的时候，坐在你的身上强奸你，榨出你的精液怀上你的孩子。]

他该不是哪天酒后乱性？不是吧，他一向睡觉都很老实，最近有酒后梦遗的事情么？那个孩子大概四周，四周，一个月前么？  
好像一个月前，大家即将步入实习期，学校的聚餐确实在那阵子极多。

有点可怕啊……索尔浑身冒冷汗。

回到家，里屋传来一声尖叫——  
“我不要！！！”

索尔冲进房间，洛基还在睡梦中，应该是做了噩梦。满脸冷汗。索尔抱住自己的弟弟，“不怕，不怕……”  
洛基睁开眼睛，猛的喘气，看清哥哥后呜咽的哭着：“哥哥……他们说要杀掉这个孩子，我好怕呀……我好怕，他们会用钳子把他夹烂，拿好粗的东西捅我……我不要……”  
他抽泣着，扳正索尔的脸：“哥哥，你想留下他么？”

索尔叹气，洛基在他怀里打了个哆嗦。

索尔说，“洛基，这看你，你要留下我就支持你留下，你要打掉我就带你去打掉。”

“这要看你，亲爱的，你不用怕，全是看你。没有人会逼你，没有人敢对你怎样，我不会让别人伤到你。”  
“谢谢哥哥。”  
“没关系，快睡吧，宝贝。”

他又给了洛基一个温柔的晚安吻。

回到房间的索尔，给了房间里沙袋狠狠一拳，然后一脚踹过去，发泄了几秒的怨气。拿起手机给女友回了句消息，说最近有事，然后把自己埋进被子里。

“唉……”

索尔翻身看着天花板，努力顺了顺现在乱成一团的事情。

他的弟弟拥有两种性征。  
他的弟弟怀了一个宝宝。  
他的弟弟或许是喜欢他。  
弟弟肚里可能是他儿子。

好了，不论那到底是怎么来的，或是谁的的一个孩子，那都是洛基的孩子。  
不论他作为哥哥，父亲，叔叔，那都是他的亲人。

医生的建议当然是早早拿掉，他也支持拿掉，毕竟洛基太小了。  
不过，只要洛基想留下这个孩子，他就会尽全力去保护他的弟弟和那个肚子里的小家伙。  
就算洛基咬死那是他们的孩子，他就必须做那个喜当爹的爸爸。

那可是他的弟弟，住在他身边，出了问题就是他的责任，而照顾弟弟从来是他的义务。无论这件事有多匪夷所思，他必须拿出些哥哥的模样。

留下的话很麻烦呀，小混蛋应该是想留的，得小心那些对洛基指手画脚的人，得让他的备孕期更安稳，男性后面大起肚子一定不好露面，洛基脸皮比纸薄，他明天就去找找问问新的房子，最好是连婴儿房也装好，得从妈妈那里要一些补助，洛基的考试看看怎么办，要不休学一年……

索尔一下子有太多的问题要去思考，闭上眼前，他脑子里有句清晰的话。

谁都别想瞎搞他弟弟。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

03

阳光正好，空气清新。  
风和日丽，鸟语花香。

又是一个美好的早上！

“轰隆！”  
一声惊雷，让索尔从美梦中惊醒，他刚刚在他美好的梦中梦起床，梦里天气极好，现实眨眨眼，外面哗啦啦下雨。

“唉……”索尔翻身，“卧槽？！”一声惊呼，他的弟弟不知道什么时候跑来了他的床上，抱着他的被子窝在他的怀里。

“哥哥……几点了，我还想睡会儿……”  
“你怎么跑我床上来了！”

索尔向后缩缩，在他缩完下一秒，索尔突然反应过来，个动作绝对刺激到他弟弟的心灵了。

“我怕打雷，半夜醒了跑过来的……”洛基当然注意到了那个动作，“哥哥，你就这么讨厌我？”

索尔只是刚刚睡醒下意识躲闪，洛基看着就不舒服了起来，只是趴在他身边睡都要躲——那那些日子呢？那些促成宝宝存在的旖旎，会不会让哥哥恶心死自己？

洛基心思细腻，自己转了身，就要去穿鞋离开，窗外更响亮一声轰隆。  
“过来，闹什么闹。”  
这语气不大好，索尔突然一滞，唉这刚睡醒么，咳咳清了清嗓子，他弟弟怀孕了来着，医生和他讲过，他不能，不能这么干干巴巴的。

洛基抱着自己的枕头就要走。索尔叭的就拉住他的胳膊，“行啦，知道你怕，来来来，让哥哥抱抱。”

洛基做势要甩开他，索尔一把抱住，将人圈在怀里，盖住被子暖呼呼的蜷在一起，就想小时候似的。

“我说话狠啦，别生气，气到宝宝多不好呢？”  
“我没生气。”  
“行，天气不太好，不出去玩了，洛基，我们多聊聊天？你瞒着我太多东西了。”

男孩在怀抱里浑身僵硬。

洛基并不是太想说这些问题，他很被动，也很无助。他的感情难以启齿的复杂，而现在箭在弦上，收不得……

“洛基，看着哥哥。”索尔压在他弟弟的身上，支起来腰，这姿势有些暧昧，洛基脸红，而他的直男哥哥完全意识不到，现在这样子有多放肆——他看着弟弟的眼睛，“我一点点问你，想回答的回答，不想回答的说不想，不准骗我。”

“好。”

洛基在索尔胳臂的禁锢下，却莫名觉得安心。

“宝贝，你是不是喜欢我？兄弟意义外的喜欢。”

他哥哥这问题，还真是，上来就够劲爆的。

“喜欢。”  
“真的呀。”  
“真的。”

“你是这种选择倾向啊……？”索尔挠了挠头，他不大相信，接了句“你上次恋爱，发生性关系，是什么时候？”

洛基的绿眼睛睁得滴溜圆

“我没谈过恋爱。”

“别闹！”  
“没闹！”

索尔喘粗气，“那就是你被人欺负了？”

“没有，没人敢。”

“行行，知道了。一个月前的约炮有做记录么？”  
“我没做过！！”

金发男人撩起头发，“你就不能配合一下？！洛基，你乖乖听话能怎么着啊？！”

——“你不就是想问孩子是谁的么！！”洛基大叫一声，叭的推开哥哥，“绕什么圈子！你为什么就非要觉得我是去乱搞！我都说了是你的！！”

“你讲不讲道理小混蛋！”  
“我没有不讲道理！你能不能别问了！别兜圈子耍我了！”

“我这叫耍你？！！！”索尔脑子气的嗡嗡的，手抬高，一巴掌就要下来，洛基赶忙躲，那一巴掌在落到脸上前，狠狠扇在枕头上。

锤子打棉花——闷不出个响。

索尔按了按太阳穴，不能不能，冷静冷静，他怎么能打弟弟呢？也不能这么问话，医生也说过小心精神状况什么的，他不可以凶洛基……

“洛基，为什么非说是我的？”  
“因为就是你的。”小男生含着眼泪，委屈巴巴的抽泣，“对不起……可他就是哥哥的……”

索尔又一次长长的叹气。

“我的？行吧，那你就告诉我，是怎么怀上我的的。”  
“我不想说。求你了哥哥，别让我说。”

这下男人彻底没了办法。

“行，洛基，你要非留孩子，非要说是我的，我认了，这盘我接的心甘情愿，我给你背锅，谁让我是你哥。不过，有些事我先和你说清楚——”

“我不会和我的女朋友分手，等合适了我也回去结婚。”

洛基简直听不清索尔说了什么，他被在耳边炸了一颗重磅炸弹。而这颗炸弹炸完，就像机关枪一样，在耳边突突突的声音并没有停下。

“你别想着让你肚子里这小孩叫我爸爸，没门。要不这以后让奥丁家的辈份乱成什么样？”

男孩绿色的眼睛突然通红，眼泪在眼眶里死死撑着，就想着挣开逃跑，可他没那个本事，他被人像捉小鸡一样的捏在怀里，被他喜欢的人，用身体压在床板上。

这姿势太过分了——他想，这些话也太过分了。

“老实听我说完。”索尔是真意识不到，他这就像平时把女友压在床上的姿势，他脑子里就是弟弟，不刻意他想不起来双性，更意识不到洛基的喜欢。

“其他的你放心，我照顾你生孩子，帮你一起养他，绝不让他的生命里缺爱，在你有能力照顾好自己照顾好孩子前，我绝不离开你们。”

“放心，这些事情就交给哥哥。”  
索尔甚至觉得自己多好，他给了洛基一个额头吻，他一向喜欢这么做。

洛基觉得自己浑身都凉，那种说不出的委屈和心疼，让他觉得自己又贪婪又奇怪，甚至带着一点说不出的下贱——他最讨厌这么说自己了。

“我要回我房间。”他开口都是哭腔。

索尔猛地发现自己做的过了。糟了他这脾气……明明刚才提醒自己不能凶，这可怎么办，他的天呀。  
索尔手一松，洛基连滚带爬的跌出床，跌下床那一刻，肚子剧烈的痛了一下，胃也恶心，干哕两下，在冲进浴室前的那一点点距离，吐出一股酸味的黄水。

“呜呜——哇，呼，呼……”

好臭……好讨厌，他为什么会这样，他有洁癖，好脏，好脏，自己都好脏……洛基背对着索尔，哗啦啦的掉眼泪。

为什么搞成这样了？

到底做错了什么搞成这样了？索尔感觉头都疼，他怎么总会把事情搞砸！？明明就是想关心想照顾，想让洛基放心，怎么又把他弄哭了！

索尔也憋屈啊，他怎么了，他又不是，他真的不是那孩子的爸爸！！他做什么了，他也应该认真给自己找点权利吧，诶，他也不是那个意思，他就想让洛基和他说实话，他担心啊！

还真以为他在意什么绿不绿，接不接盘？他这个哥哥本来就会负责。他和爸爸又有多大区别？唉，他真不在意这个。

身为哥哥他最担心的是什么？

他担心弟弟让人欺负。

他的宝贝弟弟是双性，怀孕了。  
怀孕是什么意思？说明洛基和人睡了，说难听一点，被人上了。

那么谁上了他？谁伤害了他？谁欺负了他的弟弟？发生了什么让人难以启齿的事，洛基连说都不敢说，非要别别扭扭的算成自己的呢？

索尔叹气。

这不是他过多的逼问，身为哥哥，他必须要知道真相。  
如果世界上真有那种黄文轮奸戏码，就扯到安全问题，那些足够害的索尔心惊胆战。他的弟弟是从小让全家捧在手里长大的，他脸皮薄的小王子被侵犯了却也不敢讲出来，怎么办……啊，他脑子里已经想到去砸学校找心理医生和报警了。

不过，当务之急，是不稳定的洛基。  
索尔抱着弟弟冲冲洗洗，又擦了地板，把人抱进了被窝。  
“还难受么？”  
洛基不理他，索尔也不计较。

“我刚刚说话太过分了，洛基原谅哥哥好么，我不应该先和你吵。你休息一会，我去准备早饭，乖。”

索尔转身，他弟弟臭脾气的哼了一声。  
男人在心里暗笑，小家伙。

不应该凶弟弟。  
索尔出门后一而再再而三的警告自己。

尤其在这种时刻，绝对绝对不可以在吓到洛基，不能让他的弟弟更害怕了！关于被欺负的问题，他立马打了电话给学校，以洛基生病的名义，申请了近三月的监控记录，也以此为名义请假，然后约好了私人医院，毕竟带着男孩去妇科一定影响洛基心情，约了私密诊室和全套的孕产检查。

毕竟前几天只是确诊怀孕，健不健康，能不能要，身体状况，都要详检。

索尔感觉自己像上了发条的机器人，在三明治被切好放进盘子里，他已经联系到一辆价格合适的车下午去交货，毕竟洛基孕后，他许多地方要亲接亲送才能放心。

好了，温牛奶前，他在想几点和妈妈打电话，这件事暂时不能让父母知道，但是他买了车交了房租和医院定金，实习工作还没定，他必须得要钱了。

洛基想了很多，从房间出来的时候，哥哥正围着围裙在准备最后的沙拉。

“起床啦！先吃饭，我刚刚给你学校请了假，我想明天还是带你去检查一下在回去上学。反正你成绩好，不用怕什么……”

洛基听着他哥哥的絮絮叨叨，喝了一大口水，没动那杯牛奶，咬了咬牙，攥了攥拳头。索尔背过身去拿美乃滋时，洛基哑着嗓子说——

“我不要这个孩子。”  
“带我去做手术，我要把他打掉。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

04

洛基抱着枕头，听着雨声，越来越不爽。

他揉着肚子，什么都感觉不到，好像就没有那个小宝宝——感受不到，除了偶尔的恶心，他真的一点一点也感觉不到。

区区四周的娃娃，是个胚胎，刚刚在身体里着床的小可爱。

他讨厌这个存在。

如果是怀孕，他也希望自己是在爱人的拥抱里，被拥抱着攻略，被干的满眼鼻涕眼泪，开开心心风风光光的怀上爱人同自己的结晶。

而不是像现在这样，这个来到的悄无声息，并且让人二丈摸不到头脑。

洛基知道孩子是怎么来的，四周前，他确确实实有那么一次格外过分的体验。

出去实习了五天的哥哥，回来的当晚，摔门声很大。他当时正在自渎，吓得他一下子收了手，不满足延续到了大个子睡觉后，他就像个讨债鬼，贪恋的爬上哥哥的床，然后扒下索尔的睡裤——那天玩的太过分了，确确实实有来自哥哥的东西呼在了下身，夹进了身体里一些。

但他真没想到，那样都能怀孕。  
该说他牛逼还是哥哥太牛逼呢？  
或许是儿子太争气了——

可他不要这种，不要这种，这个孩子太怪异了，承载他畸形的情愫，不拥有合格的温情。

他是偷偷摸摸的去贪恋温度，但要孩子堂堂正正的拥有一个家。他也不想负责，他不过才十八的年纪，又是在上学，这样生一个孩子，真的太不够格了。  
并不是生下来就有资格做母亲，洛基一直都懂这个道理，比起自己，甚至带他去医院和现在去做饭了的索尔，都更像一个好妈妈。

哥哥做了早饭，闻着就很香。  
明明是个懒得做饭的人，这个家平时总是没有烟火味儿。  
美乃滋，平时也不让多吃的，开始格外宠着自己。估计是想安抚孕期里急躁的脾气。

念叨着带自己去检查……真的是好亲切的哥哥。

索尔啊索尔，你不知道这样会让我更喜欢你么？真是好讨厌啊，要做他生活里的太阳，却又时刻雷声轰鸣。

窗外的雨哗哗啦啦，雷又响了一声。

“我不要这个孩子。”  
“带我去做手术，我要把他打掉。”

美乃滋噗嗞的挤了一盘子，量太过了。

索尔愣了一下，感觉脸有一点抽筋。  
但很快一种兴奋带着开心的心情席卷了索尔，他的弟弟终于想通了！这个岁数本来就不适合生孩子，跟何况这孩子马上考试，不清不楚的宝宝，他脸上都写着兴奋。

“好的好的！我明天就带你去检查，打掉就没事啦！”

洛基抬眼，眼睛红红的。  
“嗯，打掉。”

为什么？  
为什么他弟弟那么可怜的小表情？索尔不由的奇怪，或许他的弟弟真的就是没想通？或许，就是被自己凶到？哦，太麻烦了——虽然索尔很想很想洛基拿掉宝宝，但他不希望弟弟被自己左右了真实意愿……  
索尔揉了揉那个委屈的小脑袋：“为什么？洛基，为什么？你昨天还害怕打掉他。没关系，哥哥刚刚说的气话。我，我是觉得这孩子不合适，但你要是喜欢，舍不得，想留，想生下来，我一定会帮你养。我相信你，他就是我们的孩子。”

眼神真切的索尔，握了下拳头，为什么觉得怪怪的呢？为什么觉得空空的呢？他明明不喜欢这个娃娃留在洛基的肚子里，明明讨厌洛基想留下孩子的幼稚想法。

他总感觉，洛基在骗他什么。

看看他的宝贝弟弟，简直就是个眼眶红红的小兔子。委屈的模样让索尔心疼坏了，男人拥住坏里还不成熟的少年，唉，真是让他放不下心的小家伙。

洛基靠在索尔的怀抱，长长喘气：“哥哥你真的不清楚，我为什么不想要这个孩子吗？因为你不爱我啊，那他就是小拖累。”

他才不要瞒着，够了，真是受够了，这个装的人模狗样，装的称职，装的绅士的坏哥哥，明明做着世界上最讨厌的事，却装出一副圣人模样。  
打掉自己的儿子还一脸喜气洋洋，还，还有脸问他为什么？？

索尔扳正洛基的脸，直视他可爱的弟弟。

“我怎么不爱你？我真的不计较他是怎么来的，如果你要生了他，那就是我的儿子，放心，他连户口，都会写在我名下。”

“你真不计较？你要是真不计较，就不会一直一遍遍的提。”

“别闹”索尔皱了皱眉。

“别装的那么宽宏大量了，双性多是少孕不孕，我又天生是男性性征强烈，我只是躺在你身边，亲亲你，抱抱你，蹭蹭你，我会怀上你的孩子？实话告诉你哥哥，我自己都不信。”

“洛基，我不是那种意思。我只是希望你能正视自己的内心想法，我不希望因为我的原因而影响你。”

“你未免太小看你自己了，哥哥，你也太把自己当圣人了。”

你让我正视我自己内心的想法，那我的想法是会因为谁而改变，又会是因为什么而产生？

“我也没有你想的那么幼稚，那么不理智。我只是一个十八岁的小男孩，我不适合怀孩子，也没有照顾一个孩子的能力。”

“所以我不会留下这个孩子。”

“我希望你能是，单纯的理智而想打掉孩子。”   
“世界上从来就没有什么单单纯纯的事情！”

“但我没有不爱你，亲爱的，我不会因为一个意外不爱我的弟弟。”

这句话让洛基直接摔了自己的勺子在桌上，天啊，天啊，要烦死他，要气死他……无法无天，太过分了！

“因为你，不喜欢我！我要的是那种喜欢！！！你明明就知道我喜欢你！你过不过分！你就是装，装，接着装！你别装了！”

“为什么不直接说你讨厌我，让我死心都是对我好——”！！！

索尔杵着，像个傻大个，此刻也就是个傻大个。

“可我不讨厌你，我喜欢你……”他低着头，看着那块被洛基的暴脾气戳坏的可怜面包。

洛基觉得自己满脑子嗡嗡响。  
直男真讨厌，钢筋混凝土。

长久的沉默后，索尔咳嗽了两声，“我去取车，刚刚联系好的，恩……中午你自己叫份外卖，然后别吃生的凉的。”

落荒而逃的索尔把车停到公寓下，自己拿着钥匙并没有上楼。

他不知道洛基从窗户里看见了这一幕，然后和自己刚刚联系来的好友卡魔拉勾肩搭背的去酒馆。

洛基把指甲掐进肉里，然后找出习题册，却一个字也看不进去。

“bang！”放下一大杯啤酒的索尔愁容满面，“卡魔拉——拜托你帮我出出主意可好，我弟弟可能是青春叛逆期到了？我记得你妹妹原来总和你吵架？”  
“我妹妹那是爱我的表现。”  
“我弟弟也很爱我，他都要为我生孩子啦。”

卡魔拉差点汽水从嘴里喷出来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈操你疯了，死弟控，该不是你自己对你弟弟有什么变态幻想吧？小洛基摊上你这样的哥哥可真可怜，弟控狂魔是不是会半夜伸出毒爪——”  
“不是！”  
索尔急急忙忙打断，他得守好那个秘密，“我对我弟弟就是疼爱关心好么，我就是打个比方。”

简略的讲了个洛基貌似暗恋自己的故事，卡魔拉吊着吸管喝她最后的可乐。

“你也知道，我原来和星云的关系有点差劲。”  
“不过后来就好了很多。”

“重要的是和解，或者说让青春期的她认识到自己的心意？”卡魔拉晃了晃手里的可乐罐子，“她不喜欢我和男人单独喝酒，但我拒绝她非要对我的约会横插一脚。”

“于是我们各退一步，然后谈谈心，就，像恋爱那样。”

“尝试和你弟弟沟通，按着他的思维方式。他可能还没遇上真正心动的人，恰好你又是离他近极了的男人——也许等他遇上喜欢的女孩，你就变成一个浑身蛮力的大个儿了。”

“尝试下爱情的力量吧。”

索尔略有所思的回到家时，洛基正在吃他的午饭。

注意下现在已经快要晚餐时间了。

“这么早吃晚饭？”  
“是午餐。”

“那你，从早上到现在？”  
“恩，中午没什么胃口。”

“洛基……”索尔有些欲言又止“这对你身体不好，你肚子里还有小孩……”  
“反正也不是要留下的孩子。”

“别这么说，他现在也是你身体的一部分啊。”  
“不对哥哥，这是两个人的结晶，是个独立存在的小家伙，他只是在我肚子里寄宿。但我讨厌这个不请自来的租客，所以我要把他赶出去，却快越好，明天就干掉他。”洛基比了个横过去脖子的动作，“咔嚓！”

索尔感觉那刀好像要宰到自己的脖子上一般，悻悻的一笑，“好，好的……”

弟弟的心思你猜不得（大概），于是金发男人翻身到半夜，终于被自己梦中日弟的样吓了个跌下床。  
“……”  
但是眼眶红红看着自己的洛基，真是可爱天下无敌手。

索尔想起了卡魔拉的话，或许他应该学习一下，谈恋爱那样……恩，谈恋爱么？

或许洛基总说喜欢自己也是有这部分的原因？

这个问题一直让索尔思考到了早上，他决定要在他们兄弟二人的关系间，迈出史上极具建设性的一步。他足足思索了一个深夜，一个清晨，和开车带着洛基去检查的全部时间。

在停下车后，碟片音乐也安静了下来，下车前，索尔十足郑重的拉住洛基的手——小孩从昨晚就兴致不高，不愿理他。

“那个……”索尔觉得自己要变成一个彻头彻尾的结巴了。

“怎么了哥哥，别磨蹭。”  
“有些话想和你说。”  
“关于考虑好么，我已经考虑了很多了，没什么还要考虑的啦。”

洛基根本不知道，索尔正在努力回忆着，自己上一次交女朋友的说辞。

“怎么还不说，哥哥，我现在很烦躁的。”  
洛基顿了顿，“而且，索尔你现在一张便秘脸，是不舒服要一起看看么？”

“咳咳”  
索尔清了清嗓子，十分重要的拉住弟弟的手。

“虽然，我觉得现在这么说有些奇怪。”  
“但是，因为现在我们有了孩子的原因，我觉得这一点不得不说了。”

洛基皱了皱眉头，“索尔，你到底要说什么？”

“这……洛基，我想问，你可以做我的男朋友么？就是，恋爱对象那种。”索尔怎么都觉得自己说的话又神经又怪异，“呃……第，第一任……”他也不知道为什么自己非要补上这一句了。

“我没有过和男孩子的恋爱经验，希望你接下来的生活里不要觉得别扭。”

洛基彻底傻眼的坐在一边。

他这个昨天还和辣妹去喝酒的直男哥哥，今天问他要不要谈个恋爱？见鬼了，今天是愚人节么？居然玩笑能开到他的身上？洛基感觉自己的脸色在变差，心情也在变差，苍天，他因为一会儿要检查打胎相关，就已经心情坏到极点。

索尔完全没感受到身边正在变化的磁场，伸出手来一脸笑容的尝试着接触，“要不要，先从牵手开始？”

洛基瞪大眼看着那只伸过来的手，脸上五味杂陈，拍开那双手，直接自己啪的打开车门向下一跳。冲着地上咋舌，  
“神经病！”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

05

如果不是因为这是公共场合，他真想当场碎一口吐沫。

想一出是一出，真不知道谁是小孩。  
是，他是喜欢哥哥，他认了。

但不代表你伸出手我就要拉过去，你抛出橄榄枝我就要接过来。

施舍一般的感情，还不如街边野花，说不上心动，算不上美好，还廉价的无所谓。

洛基自己领了挂号单，不再去理一脸纠结的哥哥。

“你这个情况没办法做药流。”

医生皱了皱眉。

妊娠反应迟钝，又不清楚日子，更何况是双性没有月事，药流流不干净怕是要做清宫，不如等胎儿大些人流。

他看着面前的双性少年，明明是更男性向的身体？检查的时候男性发育状况都赶上正常水平，居然长了个子宫。

检查没有问题，但大概，按着道理也是生不出来，不拿掉也会胎死腹中。

“您是亲人？”医生抬头看看索尔。  
“嗯嗯，有什么要嘱托的和说就好。”索尔点头。

医生开了单子递给索尔，“是一些孕期补品，要不要的先吃起来吧，对母体也好。”

医生看了看洛基，“你这样的身体有孩子真是个奇迹，现在想打了，没准过段日子就舍不得。和孩子爸爸商量好，少部分的档案显示，双性容易在孕期激素激增，性欲亢进。”

“孩子的爸爸不喜欢他。”  
洛基碎碎念了一句。

医生，“啧”的一声，呵，就知道这年纪轻轻的男孩未婚先孕不是什么好事。

“谁不喜欢他了。”站在旁边的金发青年搂了下黑发的少年，“我没说不喜欢他。”

洛基拍了巴掌哥哥，“我是他爸爸，你不是，我不喜欢他。”

医生看着面前按了按眉头，他是医生懒得看爱情剧，“下月复诊。拜拜。”

稀里糊涂，这个小孩就在肚子里留下了。洛基揉揉肚子，刚有的时候，想奋尽全力来保护这个小孩，可等想清楚想明白，不想继续下去这个错误了以后，这个孩子反而又留下了。

确实该说，他宝宝的命太硬了。

简直就像命运里头该有的小孩一样，奇迹般的怀孕，奇迹般的留下。可洛基.奥丁森的心脏是石头做的。他很清楚，等到了时间后他一定会拿掉这个孩子。

因为是错误的，因为做不到，因为无法照顾好，因为太多——其实那些因为都是借口，只是因为他得不到那份想要的爱。

他想要的从不是那个大个子喝多了酒，咣的把酒杯敲在桌子上时，像真心话大冒险输掉一样，冲自己伸出手来说的我们交往吧。  
如果那个直男能对自己心动就好了？

经过这几天，虽然享受那份温情，但也彻底脑子冷静了下来，他到底是真的那么喜欢索尔么？

也许他确实是个兄控，但这话却不能那么清楚的说清。因为身体的原因，傲娇的性格让他没交过男朋友也没交过女朋友，而身边最优秀的人，索尔.奥丁森优秀的像太阳一样，能指引前路的光明，那男人对他有致命的吸引力。

或许他也只是脑子不清醒，一时犯了错事，等到这个孩子拿掉，他也应该重新认识自己的身体，接受这个不一样的身体。

然后，对自己的认识更清楚，或许他也应该去正正经经谈一场恋爱，追他的小女生或许也可以围一个圈。

在回家的路上，洛基和索尔约好的时间。毕竟胎儿成型大概是3月左右，算着时间，3月下旬的时候他会高考。

那么就等到高考，本来在考前进行一场人流手术，也会太伤身体，打扰到他复习并不是好事。

考试完成，拿掉孩子，足够的假期又可以休养好身体。等到上大学，他又可以重新开始人生，向自己的哥哥学习下，到处沾花惹草也不失为一个好办法。

哦，他真是想的远。

不知不觉都要到家了，只是没想到开门的时候妈妈来了。

两兄弟都有一些尴尬，立马收好了手里的检查表。这件事情要对爸妈瞒好，至少现在决不能走漏风声。

洛基一脸可爱的蹭过去，在怎么讨母亲的欢心上，他要比索尔懂多了，“美丽的女士，你怎么过来了？我真的没什么事情啦——我不会胡闹了。”

“身上都是消毒水的味道。”  
“告诉我，你怎么了，洛基你为什么去医院？你今天应该上学。”

“他没事情，我带他去医院检查了。可能是最近学习压力太大。”索尔拢了拢洛基的肩膀抱紧怀里，“没想到他这么紧张。”

“不过，妈妈来看我真好！”洛基眨了眨眼睛，“我想吃您做的点心。我最近总是头疼——哥哥总出去！都不照顾我！”

芙丽嘉想了想，“那洛基要和妈妈回本家住吗？”

这个问题让兄弟两立马换了表情。

“不拉不拉！妈妈——我就是和你撒娇，哥哥怎么可能那么欺负我呀。”  
“别担心，亲爱的。索尔，你也到了毕业季，有意向里的工作了么？”

金发青年头都大了。

洛基听出了哪里不对。  
“哥，不回家接手公司么？” 

奥丁森家有个大公司，负责贸易很多，洛基从小便是被保护的很好的小王子，也不是特别了解。但他知道，家里头的家业，肯定回头会到交到哥哥手上，虽然他也想要，但不代表，哥哥就不争。

这会让他有莫名的挫败感。

追逐的，想要赶上的，想要打败的人，什么时候也有了其他的想法呢？他还以为哥哥肯定会，先他一步，继承家业。

索尔揉了揉洛基黑色的头发，“那些不用是你担心的事情，你好好学习，好好考试。”

金发青年推着母亲走进厨房。

“我们去给了洛基准备好吃的，你可以去看会儿书，等一下给你拿布丁。”

索尔笑眯眯的，洛基也懒得去深究，转身自己回了房间。

索尔正色。  
“妈妈，有些事情还是不要告诉洛基。”

他和父亲老奥丁有了矛盾。

他不愿意回家继承家业，刚刚毕业的他，其实没有什么社会经验，就这样回去继承，并不觉得自己能做好。他想要历练，却又找不到方向，跌跌撞撞碰过壁。到了今天终于小有成绩，明明才临近毕业，却已经有了不错的公司向他招手。而这些在父亲的眼里，就去玩闹。

这使得索尔更加厌恶，他想要靠自己的双手来打造一家公司，或者说，他太希望得到父亲的认同。

甚至，出来租房住，不回本家，也有很大的原因是和家里闹掰了。

而这些他并没有让洛基知道。

对于还只是高中生的孩子来说，他身为哥哥，并不想让弟弟知道，兄长和父亲有了矛盾。

洛基很爱他们，就像母亲爱着他们一样。所以身为哥哥的索尔，他为自己的弟弟建立了一个更象牙塔的小世界。

虽然他此刻还是选择了避讳，但他隐忍的意识到，自己一直可能做错了什么。

他过于关心，过于兄长的姿态，是不是让弟弟会误会？所以，会导致他那位傻傻的小王子怀孕？

这让他眉头皱的越来越深，索尔自己都没有发现。直到母亲轻轻的碰住他的额头。

“别担心孩子，我知道了，妈妈支持你的选择。”

“谢谢您。”  
“不用这样跟妈妈说话。”

“我爱你。”  
“嗯，妈妈知道。”

等到母亲离开后。洛基才开口问了这件事情。

“暂时不回去，锻炼下自己啦。”索尔打着哈哈的应对洛基，然后在晚上，索尔就收到了应酬的电话。

或许因为某些外形优势，所处公司上司很喜欢叫他作为公关去陪酒应酬。

索尔没有办法推辞。

他和洛基商量好便出门去工作，路上他想了很多很多，他对弟弟到底是什么感觉？他的恋爱邀请到底是心血来潮还是有过考虑？

这些问题，反而化为了酗酒的动力。

在他最后还清醒的时候，希望今天晚上可以顺利的和洛基告白。

洛基看着习题本上最后一道题发呆，这是响起了敲门声，是位小姐把他的傻哥哥送了回来。

“嗯啊？我，我到家了？啊——这是我弟弟，我弟弟好看吧！”索尔转头向自己的同事炫耀。

谁知道他喝成这个傻德行。

洛基摇了摇头，微笑着送走了秘书小姐。

关上门后，小恶魔原形毕露。  
“你怎么喝成这个傻样子！”洛基戳了戳那个暂时鼓起的小肚子：“到底是喝了多少，你都臭了。”

“你比我不省心多了，哎，我去给你冲醒酒汤。你脱一下衣服，去洗个澡。”

在醒酒汤准备好，端出来以后，洛基听到了来自浴室里的高声呼喊。  
“洛基——亲爱的——宝贝——”

行吧行吧，他总不能和没有理智的酒疯子置气。

可他没有想到，踏进浴室的那一刻，就被人拽到淋浴头下面。

“你发什么疯？！”  
“我喜欢你！”

嗯？

“我喜欢你！特别喜欢你！我只有喝多了才能和你说！小家伙，你怎么能当成，怎么能当成，是想和你玩吗？我已经这么大岁数了，你是我弟弟。我干嘛和你玩啊。”

索尔昏昏沉沉的淋着水，但每个字，却都努力的说清楚。

“我也不太清楚是什么感觉，冷静后，你一直说那是我的孩子，我还蛮开心的。但这种想法让我觉得自己特别罪恶，你是我亲弟弟……”  
“洛基，洛基……我做错什么了吗？”

“我想我是喜欢你的。但你应该不会接受我，就像你说的，你觉得我神经病。可有什么办法呢？”

“我想喜欢你，我想试着喜欢喜欢你，我想试着让你喜欢我，不是那种，哥哥对弟弟。”

“你……我对你，可能，好像？也是那种，那种喜欢……我真不是个负责的哥哥。我们试试不行吗？”

索尔念念叨叨，晕晕沉沉，酒精一股一股的打在耳朵边上。熏的洛基仿佛也要醉过去。

这些话，让他浑身发抖，不知道该去如何应对。

在少年反应过来前，他被推开，他那喝多的哥哥抱着马桶大吐特吐。

而看到哥哥着这副丑态的弟弟，却不觉得碍眼，反而脸蛋通红。

索尔吐好，晕乎乎的走出浴室，跌倒在床上。洛基急急忙忙跟出去，趴在床头，看着瘫倒在床上的哥哥，拿着软布轻轻给索尔擦了擦脸。

“笨蛋，非要给自己找罪受？”  
回家继承家业不就好了，应酬被人灌成这幅模样，明明有富二代的身家，却偏要体验生活，真是，真是不知道怎么说他的傻哥哥。

他又看了看厕所里惨不忍睹的呕吐物——也不知道是谁怀孕了，吐得这么惨。

可轮不到他收拾。  
洛基咬牙。  
好吧，他收，存粹是酒臭味太难闻了，他得帮索尔擦干净身子，臭乎乎的睡醒了一定不舒服。

在折腾到后半夜，终于做完这些处理工作的洛基，累的瘫倒在床边上。

“好累……你真的，喜欢我么、哥哥？”  
洛基念叨着昏昏沉沉的睡过去，但很开心，入梦前，他还记得索尔那些听起来真心极了的表白，连眼眶都湿湿的。

索尔早上醒来的时候，感觉神清气爽。  
他坐在床上伸了个大懒腰。

昨晚的事情，还迷迷糊糊的有些印象，洛基帮自己洗澡，还给自己准备醒酒汤，好像他还表白了——虽然乱七八糟，但感谢酒精壮胆，他至少说清了心意，想来洛基会更好接受自己。

他看着趴在床边的洛基，都没意识到自己笑的特别开心。

不过有些怪怪的。

洛基睡的很沉，却是跪趴在床边的姿势，被子没有，脸蛋也红红的。

索尔感觉自己突然特别心慌。  
他把洛基抱紧怀里，小孩不舒服的在他怀里叮咛了一声。

滚烫，滚烫的——

索尔把弟弟抱紧在怀中，窝进被子。  
能听见自己因为心慌，咚咚、咚咚跳跃的心脏。

该死，该死！他怎么，他居然，他——  
凭什么让洛基照顾他！他还怀着小宝宝！混蛋，混蛋，你就是个混蛋索尔奥丁森！

你是哥哥啊，你该照顾弟弟的！  
怎么能出这种事？混蛋！ 

 

——洛基发烧了。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

06

daaaaa——

索尔的手机引擎搜索栏第一行  
[孕期免疫力低下怎么办]

于是他现在在榨西红柿汁。

准备了一大桌的肉蛋奶和蔬菜，堪称准妈妈的超赞健康食谱。

Thor觉得他可以开直播了，标题就叫五好准爸爸的一天，然后从锅上端出蒸鱼。

两个人绝对没必要吃这么多。但追逐营养全面，就算每样东西洛基只吃一口，他也得做上一桌子才行。

果汁调好放在桌子上的时候，洛基自己摸了下床，看都不看那杯红橙橙的维C，接了一杯冰水咣咣的往嘴里灌——

“洛基！你瞎喝什么呢？！会肚子疼的！”  
寒风吹落叶飘零，吾弟叛逆伤透我的心。  
索尔觉得自己一个头八个大，“正发烧呢，还喝这个，发什么疯？！”

洛基手里的杯子抓不稳，摔下前被索尔猛地抢走，呯的就摔裂在地上。

“你干嘛——”  
“喝冰水对你身体不好的……”Thor拉开Loki，“小心，别剌到手。”

男孩显然并不领情。

“水都不让喝了是吧，啧，我去睡觉。”

浑身都烫乎乎的。

不舒服，好不舒服，脑子昏昏沉沉的，好热，浑身在发汗，晕——

有谁爬上床了么？  
身边有窸窸窣窣的声音，拿着浸了冰水的软布替他擦汗。

洛基踢了踢腿，小脚丫踢到了哥哥的胸膛，不安分的挣扎着。

好难受，嗓子痛，头疼，浑身都感觉像肿了，特别累，好讨厌……明明他今天该去上学了。偏偏怎么病了。

之前身体没这么差的。

能感觉到被抱着，舒舒服服的胸膛，熟悉安心的气息。

好热——

“我想喝水。”  
吸管带着温凉的水，洛基迷迷糊糊的吸了一会儿，又一次昏睡过去。

索尔看着体温计上的温度叹气，轻轻亲了亲他宝贝弟弟的额头。

正好又和老师请了假，监控记录也传到手里，Thor就坐在床边翻看记录，看了半天，净看见他家小霸王闲着没事就欺负欺负那个呆萌前桌，扽人家头发。

然后发现，洛基还从来不交作业，上课动不动睡觉，有时候上课还找不着人。

索尔发现了一些倪端，他蹑手蹑脚的下床给老师打了电话。

“……所以说实际上学校从来就没有定过课外补习资料吗？”

“是的，学校是一次性收费，不会有这些额外的负担。如果有这方面的问题，他可能是在骗你。”老师那边猜测到，“还是别太相信那个孩子。”

“我弟弟不会这么做的，他是个很努力的孩子，估计有去上课外补习。”索尔皱眉，他可是真不愿意听别人讲洛基的一句不是。

“不一定先生，希望你身为家长可以好好的关心一下你的弟弟洛基，他最近经常有逃课的行为，老师们不认为他会去加课。虽然他的成绩很不错，但是这毕竟不是我们所弘扬的。学校也是有学校的规矩，请您谅解一下。”

索尔听着话筒里的嘟嘟声，陷入了思考。

洛基喜欢向他要钱，不是很多，但比较频繁，总是一个理由，他需要新的学习资料。弟弟的好成绩让他一直都相信着这句话。

实际上，那些钱并不知道是为什么被要走的。

按理说这些从不该是索尔买单，但是他向来宠着弟弟。

索尔和洛基的零花钱都是由父母那边发，他从母亲那里旁侧敲击到洛基的生活费——那些钱足够负担一个高中男孩的生活了。

而且生活上，明明大多处由索尔负责，他毕竟年纪大些，有些工作和存款，平时他们出去买些衣服，日用品也都是索尔付钱。

洛基的零花钱只是给他买些喜欢的小玩意，如果愿意也够买一些奢侈品，那对高中的男孩绰绰有余。

更何况，洛基根本没有奢侈品的爱好，他弟弟买过最贵的东西，大概就只是一套精装帧的上世纪故事书。球鞋和跑车都不是洛基追逐的，就连那孩子手腕上的表，全身上下最贵的东西，也是他送那孩子的十八岁礼物。

洛基不乱花钱，从不。

他可爱的弟弟到底把那些零花钱骗到了哪里？每天逃课该不会和什么不三不四人染上了恶习，该不会被抢劫？弟弟肚子里的小孩子该不会是什么哪个街头小混混的杂种！？

操，他自己都佩服自己的想象力。

但是很害怕呀，万事皆有可能，如果说洛基真有那么一点点的缺爱的话，真的有可能会随随便便去寻找温暖。

索尔，又一头的冷汗。

“小混蛋——”他咬牙切齿的骂了一句。

索尔他气势汹汹的转身回屋。

“Loki——！”

床上的小豆丁窝着打了个哆嗦，“哥哥？”

他吃了药，好不容易睡下，又被从梦里吵醒，红红的脸蛋烧的不行，却撑起来迷茫的看着他，“怎么了？”

索尔瞬间闭嘴，捏紧拳头，然后满脸笑容的问“我出去买点东西，想吃什么？”

“炸鸡。”  
“你现在不能吃。”  
“可乐，加冰。”  
“别闹。”

洛基盯着索尔，没好气的哼了句“那你别问。”

行吧，索尔盯了好半天他的小祖宗，他不问了，他也没必要问，更没有出门的打算。

其实他挺不了解他的兄弟的。

索尔才刚刚发现——原来他不了解他的兄弟。

洛基不是五好学生，至少和他印象里的好学生有着天差地别的区别，那他是什么时候有了乖弟弟的印象？

他弟弟向来成绩很好，于是他不知道什么时候就变成了那种看着分数评判一切的混蛋。他们是兄友弟恭的玩伴，他偶尔称职，充当洛基的长兄，给出些微薄意见却并不放在心上。

他从不关心洛基到底要做多少的练习题，稍微想一下，他就该知道给他的零花钱够买下一整个书柜的习题簿，在反应过来前，他从没有想过其中的问题。在不知不觉中，他已经忽略了很多亲情上的纽带。

在平淡的日子里活的越来越疏远——索尔想起了原因，再早一些的时候，奥丁森家族偶尔有变装舞会，那时他们还都是小王子。

洛基不情不愿的穿着妈妈准备的公主裙，蓬蓬的纱，亮亮的圆眼睛，那漂亮的模样变成了十七八岁时索尔美梦的一次梦遗对象。

那之后匆匆忙忙考上大学的哥哥就开始稍稍避着弟弟，有点怎么说呢，幻想对象是自己的亲弟弟是不是太变态了？更何况他当时还和初恋女友亲亲戚戚。

后来，算是尽责的做着兄长，两人变了环境，他和洛基不在一起上学，各种接触都减少后，索尔慢慢开始脱离男孩的生活。

哥哥的印象里，洛基是个孤僻乖张的小孩。

富家子弟得不到足够关爱，容易有两种性格，一种是目中无人的纨绔，一种是生涩带刺的自闭。

好在洛基得到的爱可从来不少，他虽不是索尔那种阳光性子，也是个足够优秀讨人喜欢的孩子。

这样的孩子特别容易被咋咋呼呼的“坏”小孩盯上，索尔还记得，曾有个小屁孩欺负他弟弟，随便拿洛基的作业本，于是他气势汹汹的从高中部跑到初中部打架。

而现在呢？

单从监控都能看出来，坏小孩是谁，他的宝贝弟弟才像教室里最凶的小霸王。

这才过了几年？这性格简直是变了天地。  
索尔愣了愣，又叹了口气——四五年前的事情了，性格变化，太正常不过，是他没有再去关心弟弟，可无权去质问男孩的成长。

点好外卖，索尔上床拢住窝成一团的洛基。男孩已经成年，身体其实早就长开了，欣长清瘦，只是比他略微差上一点，他身上又没太多肉，小腹尚未隆起，抚摸也是平平的。而那里面有一个生命。

“洛基，这段日子还想回学校么？虽然忘得差不多了，可我也可以辅导你学习。”  
“当然，当然要回去……”趴在索尔怀里的洛基调整了个舒服的姿势，“学校很重要啊哥哥——我很努力的。”

你那要是努力，这个世界上多半已经没有不努力的小孩了。你就是天赋异禀的小天才，在家也是玩的时间比干什么的时间都多。

索尔扥了扥洛基的头发，突然想起来什么。  
“洛基，你不是喜欢你的小前桌？我发现你很喜欢玩那个女孩的金发。”

在梦里刚醒的洛基，皱着眉头瞪着索尔。

“你是不是有毛病？我为什么要喜欢她？”  
“她很漂亮不是吗？头发很好看，金灿灿的。”

洛基一瞬间失语，他喜欢玩前桌的头发，只是因为那位少女的金发总会让他想起哥哥。

这些不悦，弥漫心头。他感觉自己身上没那么不舒服了，胶着，火热，衣服粘着身子。其实，是心头都不舒服，已经盖过了身体都不舒服。

他的蛇信子滋滋作响：“哦，我怎么忘了我哥哥最喜欢的是什么口味儿，金发巨乳的波霸，你是觉得我连对女孩的口味都要和你一模一样吗？”

“我就不明白了，哥哥，我喜欢她对你有什么好处吗？ 难道你会觉得我不是个变态么？”

“难道，昨天晚上，向我表白的人不是你？你不应该吃醋吗？所以那些话，本来就是你喝多酒了都胡言乱语？！”

“怎么，口口声声，说着你喜欢我？可你在心里心底打心眼儿，就希望你是个直男，我也是个直男，而我们从来都是兄弟，从来都没有这些乱糟糟的事儿！”

索尔懵了，他们怎么又吵起来了？赶忙的想要去安慰，“没有没有，我只是想象征性的问问……”

他的弟弟为什么在怀孕以后就暴躁的像个随时会炸的皮球？

“是你说的，喜欢我，那不怪我。我没逼着你喜欢我，我没逼着你负责，我说了我会打掉他，你自己同情心泛滥，好像谁很在乎你似的，你自己是深柜吧，别他妈的从弟弟身上找甜头了！”

洛基掀开被子下床，不顾索尔在身后的拉扯，甩手跑进了浴室。

好累……  
他其实也不想和哥哥吵的……

但是控制不住，特别烦躁，特别生气，尤其是——在知道自己，喜欢的居然这么卑微的时候。

他到底是做了多少多少白痴一样的事情，他凭什么干嘛要那么喜欢那个大白痴，凭什么总要他受委屈啊？他感觉自己浑身都发酸，从浴室的小柜里翻找出可爱的软蛋蛋，在水下不自觉的将手向下探去。

索尔听着浴室里传来的哗啦哗啦的声音，看着天花板，突然听见门铃的声音。

“逆风快递，保驾护航！”

“请您签收一下，洛基先生的货物，需要打开验货么？”  
“啊，我弟弟的，他在洗澡……我看一下吧。”

是买了什么呢？

打开是个精致的包装，索尔只看了一眼，就脸都涨的红透了。他弟弟为什么为什么为什么会买这种东西啊啊啊啊啊？？

笑脸送走快递小哥，索尔看着那个被摆在精致礼盒里，还系着黑色的缎带，视觉冲击力极大的一个棒状物，他觉得自己脑子都要坏掉了。

洛基的手机这个时候，“叮”的响了一声。

索尔不知道为什么，他真的需要看一看。他不该这么做的，但总觉得现在一定要看点什么东西。

[网购提醒：你购买的可医用级别硅胶，量身定制，可用可摆可把玩，男xxx根仿生玩具已到货，请确认无误后进行签收。亲亲试用后请记得五星好评呦~]

网购小二：我看您那边签收了！  
网购小二：今晚一定对比一下！  
网购小二：保证一级棒！肯定和您哥哥的雄风不差丝毫！  
网购小二：亲亲一定记得五星好评呦！定制产品，小店薄利，欢迎亲亲下次光临~

索尔：？？？

他看了看洛基的购物成交额，那些被弟弟要走的钱都是花在哪里了，这下可真是真相大白。

索尔觉得洛基简直是在勾引他！！  
他本来就不是完全没感觉，走到浴室前，他本想进去把弟弟拉出来好好问一问是怎么回事，却在门口突然站住脚，然后脸越涨越红。

他听到了，那极其细小的，小心翼翼的，又像隐忍着不敢发出声音的，沉迷于欲念的那些——

娇喘。

 

TBC


End file.
